Parents often try to teach money-saving habits to their children. However, several products many times do not adequately teach children how to save money. In general, the products are either fairly simple or incorporate aesthetics in an attempt to make them more interesting to children. An interactive online toy banking system has not been available to encourage children to learn to save money and be familiar with the banking system in the real world while at the same time providing entertainment.
Hence, a need exists for an educational toy that teaches children about saving money. A further need exists to do so using a toy bank that has a pet-related or fun theme, and is part of a system that encourages saving through entertainment, especially in an on-line environment.